The Heir and the IT Girl
by ankren
Summary: Felicity is kidnapped, an enemy is using her to get to Oliver, what will happen? (Don't want to give too much away). Set around 3x17 some spoilers from that episode. Olicity.
1. Chapter 1

Felicity sighed. She really needed to figure out her own emotions. Ray was the more practical choice, even though he was also now a vigilante, he was available and wanted her. Things with Oliver were complicated and would probably always be so, but she couldn't stop thinking about him.

Felicity looked at Ray's door at the hospital, she debated going back in but decided maybe that wasn't the best option after how she left things when he said those three words. Her mom had left hours ago and headed back to Felicity's place to sleep.

'Well, time I join my mom', Felicity thought to herself. She stood and gathered her things, hesitated again by Ray's door and then left. She was lost in thought as she headed out, she had asked Diggle to pick her up since her mom took her mini back. She finally shook herself out of her thoughts and looked around for Diggle. She didn't see him in the parking lot. She searched her purse for her phone and finally pulled it out. Dialing Diggle she looked up just in time to see a hand coming at her. She yelled out before she fell to the ground and blacked out.

Diggle had been on the way to hospital when his phone rang. He picked it up, "Felicity?" No response, then he heard a yell and what sounded like the phone hitting pavement. He threw the phone down and pushed on the gas pedal.

When he got to the hospital he drove around until he found Felicity's stuff on the ground. He quickly picked it up. Her phone was cracked and her purse had items scattered out of it. He looked around for clues and saw nothing, but he noticed cameras. Too bad Felicity wasn't here to check it, he would have to figure it out.

He sighed, this week had been awful and now he had to share more bad news to the team. He looked down at his phone and dialed Oliver.

"Dig?" Oliver said quickly.

"Oliver, we have more problems." Diggle sighed. He heard Oliver snort.

"What now?" Oliver asked.

"Well I was supposed to pick up Felicity from the Hospital, as her mom took her mini. Ok, none of the back story matters, Felicity has been kidnapped." Dig let out the breath he had been holding, knowing Oliver was going to be upset.

Oliver took a sharp intake of breath that Diggle heard. Dig waited for a response. "Dig, the foundry isn't safe, let me meet at your place, I'll call Laurel and Roy on the way." And just like that Oliver hung up. Diggle knew he had to rush back to his place if expected to beat Oliver.

When Diggle arrived home, Lyla was huffing. "You didn't tell me to expect visitors and you didn't tell me Felicity is missing."

Diggle gave her a light hug, "I am sorry, too many things going on."

Lyla gave a gentle smile, "Its fine, I have set up my laptop for you to use, let's see if we can see who took her, Oliver is waiting."

Diggle walked to the dining room and saw Oliver pacing. He looked at Diggle as he walked in.

"Dig, how long?" Oliver asked quietly.

"Maybe 20 minutes Oliver, she is smart, she has been taken before and we have always found her or she has found a way to tell us." Dig knew it wouldn't help but he tried to reassure Oliver.

Oliver just gave a small nod. And went to stand over Lyla's shoulder as she hacked into the hospital security feed.

"It's not great feed, its blurry and I don't have the same equipment that Felicity does, but here we go." Lyla stated.

All three looked at the screen. The watched as the Arrow took Felicity down and grabbed her. Dig and Lyla turned to Oliver. Oliver's eyes were filled with fire, he was beyond done with this imposter Dig could tell.

"Oliver, your imposter has tried to make you look bad to city, taking Felicity doesn't make you look bad and Lance will know realize that this person is an imposter, you would never hurt Felicity and he knows that. This is an odd plan on the imposter's part. What is the end game?" Dig said.

Just then there was a knock on the door, Lyla let Roy and Laurel in.

"What's happening? Any news?" Laurel said.

"The imposter has her."


	2. Chapter 2

Felicity awoke to a pain in her head. 'What happened?' She couldn't remember, she blinked her eyes open. It was very dark, hard to see anything and she was tied to a chair. 'Oh right, I was kidnapped.' She sighed, when would this stop happening? First the Count, followed by Slade, then Cooper. She really needed to be more aware of her surroundings, which Oliver was always telling her.

She risked speaking, she needed to know what was going on. "Hello?" She heard nothing in response. She tried to look around but her eyes had not adjusted to the dark. Then she heard footsteps.

"Your awake, good." A man's voice came.

"Who are you? What do you want?" Felicity shot back.

Felicity tried to make out his features in the darkness, he had on a hood. "You're the imposter, you are not the Arrow."

"Yes, you would know, wouldn't you Felicity? You know him so well. Don't worry, I am sure he will come for you, for now I leave you."

"Wait!" Felicity yelled out, but once again she was alone. Annoyed she had to try to find some way out, she couldn't just sit here. She tried to move her hands but the knots were very tight. 'Damn!' Felicity thought, she sighed, 'Guess I am stuck.'

Oliver had gone out, he did not wear the Arrow outfit, it was risky. Instead he had chosen to be in black with a hat, go invisible like he had when he was an assassin. He was seething, he should have kept a better eye on her, but why her? What did the imposter want? He always assumed the imposter was just trying to ruin his image, but this doesn't do that. It did however get under Oliver's skin, maybe that was the reason.

Oliver turned the corner, he headed to Felicity's place. He needed to tell her mom, and to see if there were any clues. Lyla and Diggle were turning over any leads from cameras around town. Laurel and Roy were out trying to actually prevent drug deals. Oliver didn't care about the town right now, his mind was on Felicity. He knew he had screwed up letting her go, it hurt every time he saw Ray or heard Ray's name but he had to put that aside, he just had to find her.

He knocked gently on Felicity's door. Donna opened and nodded for him to come him before she turned.

"What is going on? I was going to sleep but I haven't heard from or seen Felicity. Oliver?" Donna spat out.

Oliver sighed, "She is missing, apparently taken from the parking lot of the hospital. I am looking into it."

Donna sat down on the couch. "Oh my gosh. I mean she and I were already kidnapped once, maybe this town is too dangerous for her."

Oliver sat down next to her. "I told her I would protect her, it is my fault." He looked up, not sure what possessed him to tell Donna that.

Donna gave a small smile, "I'm sure it is not your fault." Oliver groaned internally, it was usually his fault. "Felicity is amazing, smart, and so much like her dad. She has a knack for finding trouble. You will find her."

Oliver thought it odd that Donna hadn't said anything about the police. He nodded at her.

"Donna, did she act odd before you left her? Is anything out of place here?"

Donna gave a small smile, "Well she was having issues with her own heart, but nothing about being afraid of anyone. As far as the house, I didn't notice anything but I am not here often. You want to look around?"

Oliver realized she asked him a question. "Hmm, yes thank you." He stood up, as he headed to Felicity's bedroom his mind wandered back to Donna's comment about issues of the heart. What had she meant?

He got his mind back on the task and looked around the space. He had been in here once before, but he wasn't sure if anything was out of place but being here made him miss her. Oliver walked around and found two pictures, one of him and her and one of her and Ray. 'Hmm..maybe that's what Donna was saying' he thought. He finished looking around, as he turned he noticed something on the back of her door. He swung the door and found a green arrow. 'Crap!' He thought. He already knew the imposter had her, why leave an arrow.

He headed out of the bedroom after pulling the arrow out of the door. Donna looked up and eyed the arrow.

"He wouldn't hurt her, he save us." Donna said quietly.

"I know, there has been an imposter running around town trying to make him look bad, but why take Felicity?"

Donna gave another small smile. "Oliver," Oliver looked up at her, "I hope I am not overstepping, but I see the way you look at her and they way she looks at you. It took me two seconds to deduce you two love each other. I also am not as dumb as my daughter thinks I am, you are the man who saved us and you will save her again." Oliver blanched. "I am sure you think you are dangerous, but she choose to do this and she loves you, consider that when find her, but do try to keep her safe."

Oliver stared at this women, mouth gaped. "How did you..?"

Donna gave a small giggle, "They way she looked at you in that green suit was the same, I knew. Now go find my daughter and bring her back safely."

Oliver nodded and left her, after showing Donna how to us Felicity's security system.

Just as Oliver was leaving the apartment and trying to go though his running thoughts, his phone rang.

"Dig" he stated.

"Oliver we may have a lead, I will meet you at East 55th St, you may want to at least grab a mask and your bow just in case this is right."

"Right." Then he ended the call and hopped on his bike and headed to the foundry.


	3. Chapter 3

Felicity didn't know how long it had been, but he eyes had finally started adjusting to the dark. It looked like a factory building, but which one, there were so many in Starling. She didn't see a computer she could use even if she could break free. Her mind drifted, she hoped the boys were looking for her. She thought of what Ray had said, what her mom said. Of course she had feelings for Oliver, but he was so hard, so off limits. Ray is who she should be with, so why couldn't she say those words to him.

There was so much going on in Starling. The imposter, people dying, Ra's wanting Oliver, and she was focusing on men. She tried to shake it off, 'there are more important things in the world then Ray and Oliver' she told herself.

She heard a door tentatively open, she looked around but didn't see anything. Did she risk saying something? "Hello? Help." She said, not too loud in case she shouldn't be saying anything.

"Felicity?!" The question came.

"Oliver, over here." She sighed some relief.

Diggle and Oliver came into view. Oliver quickly untied her as Diggle watched. Oliver pulled her into a hug.

She pulled back and he looked at her quizzically. "Something isn't right, this was too easy." Felicity stated.

Diggle turned to her, "I have to agree with Felicity, this may be a trap we need to move."

All three turned towards the door at the same time, the imposter was standing there with an arrow pointing at all three of them. Oliver pulled his up and Diggle put up his gun.

"Felicity was correct, though less of a trap and more of a meet."

Oliver put his bow down, he recognized that voice. " Maseo?"

Felicity and Diggle looked between the two men. The imposter put his hood down. "Yes Oliver, you need to take your place as heir to the demon."

Oliver huffed, "How could you do this? You saved me from the demon, from dying now you are trying to destroy me?"

Maseo shook his head, "This wasn't just me, and you need to remember your place." Then he quieted down, "Take you place as the heir."

More footsteps approached Oliver put his arrow back up. Ra's voice filled the room, "You should listen to him, I let you go so you could get your affairs in order, not so you could turn me down." He snapped his fingers and the lights came on. Felicity gasped. About ten assassins surrounded them. Ra's motioned to Maseo who walked forward towards the three of them. Oliver sighed, he put down his arrow and Diggle followed suit. Oliver glared as Maseo got closer, then he grabbed Felicity.

"Hey, let her go, she has nothing to do with this." Oliver said.

Maeso pulled a struggling Felicity to Ra's. Ra's stroked her hair, Felicity shut her eyes. "On the contrary, you love her, she will be your motivation."

Oliver watched Felicity squirm under Ra's al Ghul's eyes. Ra's flashed his eyes back up to Oliver. "Let's get this show on the road. Back to Nanda Parbat I think." Ra's pulled Felicity forward with him as the other assassins pushed Oliver and Dig to follow.

Dig glanced at Oliver. Oliver was thinking hard, he wasn't sure he could get out of this. Felicity was his concern, he told her and Donna he would protect her and he was failing and now she was in the hands of one of his enemies again.

After a long plane ride, the three were pushed into the main room at Nanda Parbat, Ra's al Ghul's throne room of sorts.

Ra's turned to the three of them. "Well welcome Felicity, I believe you are the only one who has not been here. Now, to business."

Felicity looked around, the place was amazing but scary. All around her were assassins and one who was holding her. Suddenly, she was being pushed forwards towards Ra's, who once again grabbed her, but this time his sword went up to her throat. Felicity tried to remain calm, 'showing fear will only spur him on' she thought. She risked a glance at Oliver, who eyes met hers. He looked sad and defeated.

"Don't give in, Oliver." She said quickly. Ra's pushed his sword into her a bit more.

"Hush now, I admire your spirit, but I need his decision. Oliver, her life for you agreeing to be the heir. We allowed you, your friend here, and the magician to leave unharmed because you agreed, did you really expect me to not come collecting?" Ra's stated.

Oliver steeled his response. "I get it, I never had a choice."

Ra's gave a small smile. "I still need your response."

Oliver glanced once again at Felicity, she was putting on her best brave face. But after hearing what Donna said, he would knew he would give his life for Felicity.

Oliver looked back at Ra's, "Fine, I humbly accepted the duty of being heir to the demon."

Diggle put his hand on Oliver's arm for a brief second, as assurance and then dropped it. Felicity looked stunned.

Ra's smiled, "Finally we can stop all this mess of trying to get the city to hate you. Now, tomorrow we begin training. For now, Sarab will show you your rooms." Ra's let Felicity go, bowed and disappeared as Maseo stepped forward and motioned for the three of them to follow. Oliver stepped up to Felicity and gave her hand a quick squeeze.

Felicity glanced up at Oliver, his eyes were hard again. She was worried, she wanted to say something to him but for now, she gave a squeeze back and continued down the hall. This place was a labyrinth, she knew escaping would be hard not to mention that she would get lost. They finally stopped in front of some doors in a small hallway. One assassin grabbed Dig and pushed him into a room. Felicity was then pushed into another. Once again, the trio was separated.


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: I do not own Arrow or Arrow Characters._

Felicity was aware that she probably had a guard on the outside of the room. She looked around, she had a nice bed, a small desk with a candle and she hoped a bathroom was on the other side of the door at the back of the room. She tentatively opened the door to a bathroom. She sighed. The league used some old methods but they did use cell phones so she was glad to see she would at least be able to go to the bathroom and take a shower.

She understood why Oliver said yes, but it was foolish, and what did this mean for the future. Would Starling have to be protected by Ray as the Atom? Could she even go back to Starling? She knew she was being kept until they got all they needed from Oliver, so when would she be able to go home and could she go without Oliver?

She sighed and sat on the edge of the bed, it had been an odd day. A knock came at the door, she slowly turned as the door opened. Oliver was let in. "You have 10 minutes." Felicity's guard commented and then shut the door.

As soon as the door shut Felicity ran to Oliver and hugged him. He gripped her tight and then pulled back. He gave her a once over, "You ok?"

Felicity gave a smile, "Yes, and hey I got to travel away from Starling again."

Oliver gave a small grunt. Felicity saw the sadness on his face. "Oliver, this isn't your fault. I mean maybe you shouldn't have come to save Merlyn and maybe you shouldn't have come to face Ra's the first time around, but that's who you are." Oliver glanced at her, "Seriously, you protect people and even though the city is upset with you now, you were their protector. And you always protect me."

Oliver gave Felicity's hand a squeeze, "Thanks. But for now, let's see how things ride out. Felicity, promise me you will watch your mouth and stay out of trouble. I need to know your safe, I will try to get you home as soon as possible."

Felicity nodded. Oliver then lowered his voice, "I am pretty sure they are listening or have cameras, so be cautious, and for the record," he put his lips near her hear, "I do love you." He leaned back just as the door opened.

"Time is up." Oliver nodded to Felicity and turned on his heel and was out the door again.

Felicity sunk back on the bed, she had heard him say that he loved her before but this time was different. The way he said it, it was like he was afraid he would never have another chance to say it to her.

Another knock came to the door, no one entered though. "Lights out."

'God, this is like being at camp. I hated camp.' thought Felicity. She blew out the candle on her desk. And laid back on the bed, sleep would not come easy. She missed her house, her bed, and the arrow cave. She curled on her side and tried to relax.

Oliver woke with a start, it took him a minute to orient where he was. He knew today his training would start, which means he needed to wary. Within 10 minutes, the door swung open and his guard motioned that it was time to leave.

Following him, Oliver tried to get his bearings, it was easy to get lost here but he wanted to know his directions. He came into a big room with a long table. His guard motioned for him to sit "Eat."

Oliver sat, and glanced around the table. Every assassin was glancing at him as well, watching his movements. Oliver ate his oatmeal aware of every movement around him.

"Good morning. Glad to see you are eating." Ra's commented to Oliver. Around Oliver there was rustles of movement as assassin's bowed. "Leave us."

Oliver stood as the other assassin's headed out of the dining room. "Oliver, please sit. You need to finish your breakfast then you will fight some of my followers. I know you are good with an arrow, but let's work on your other skills, hand to hand and sword. So eat."

Oliver nodded, took a bite and asked, "When will you let Dig and Felicity go home?"

Ra's looked over at Oliver, "When I am satisfied, now finish, you have your first training session in 10 minutes."


End file.
